Red Scarf
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: Blaine is visiting his grandparents when he stumbles across a secluded cove and a mysterious, injured boy with a beautiful shiny tail... Mermaid!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I'm trying out.**

**Don't own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine pressed his feet into the sand so the soggy grains squished between his toes. He had rolled up the hems of his baggy jeans so the crashing waves would get them wet. Each wave sent cold shivers from his toes to the top of his head, creating goose bumps on the already cold day. The wind twirled and played with his dark curls as he stared out into the distance, imagining pirate ships on the horizon.<p>

He was nearly seventeen years of age yet he couldn't stop his imagination running wild whenever he was alone and the deserted beach seemed the perfect place to delve into his luscious thoughts. He had given up describing them to his parents, who looked at him with slight concern as their nearly-adult son started talking about aliens and mythical creatures as though he had seen them for himself. They had gently told him he was a bit old for believing in such things and it was time to grow up.

So he stopped talking about them, and decided to write them down instead. He then discovered he had a natural talent for drawing and wiled away hours in his room, in the clearing in the forest near his home and other discreet places, drawing and writing to his heart's content. When he, his parents and his older brother went to visit his grandparents, the nearby beach seemed the perfect spot.

It was a small beach, unremarkable, and in the middle of Autumn it was almost always empty. The high cliffs surrounding the bay blocked off the view of the small town completely. It was just Blaine. He burrowed his feet further into the sand before looking around and seeing that there was a an archway in the side of the cliff, naturally made by the waves. Curiosity got the better of him and he went over to it. He walked cautiously through it and froze at the sight.

It was a small secluded bay, only a few meters wide with the cliffs acting as high walls on three sides with the waves gently lapping at the fourth. It gave Blaine the feeling of standing in a very high ceilinged circular room. But that's not what made him gape with astonishment.

On the jagged rocks that were sticking out from the waves onto the beach lay the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

"Mermaid," whispered Blaine, approaching the figure quietly. It had the torso of a boy and a glimmering tail of silver that seemed to shimmer a dark turquoise from the reflections of the waves. Soft brown hair swept across his forehead, slightly ruffled from where his head was lain on the rock. His face was pale and smooth, that of an angel. Across the bare skin of his face and his lithe torso and arms were swirls in blues and purples, as though a skilled artist had used him as a canvas. The word _tattoo_ seemed too harsh for the markings, they were delicate and looked as though they were part of his skin.

It took Blaine, who was still ogling at the sublime scene in front of him, a while to realise that the position the creature was in did not look the most comfortable, as though he had just been strewn haphazardly across the pointy stone. And then with horror Blaine saw the deep gash on the boy's arm and the scratches and bruises across his side.

Blaine crept nearer, praying the beautiful boy was still alive. With relief Blaine saw the staggered rising and falling of the boy's chest. That cut really didn't look good though, so Blaine pulled off his bright red scarf that hung round his neck and walked closer, gently raising the cold arm and winding the scarf round, securing it with a tight knot. As he worked he examined the beautiful markings on the boy's skin, wondering if they meant anything or if they were purely for decoration.

He then sat back crossed legged on the rock, wondering what to do next. He should probably try and wake him, Blaine guessed he needed to get home. Maybe he had a family, a mum and dad who were worried about him. He placed a hand on the magical boy's shoulder, softly shaking it.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, then repeating it louder. "Excuse me. You need to wake up." After a few more shakes and quiet words, the boy's eyes opened sleepily. Blinking a couple of times before looking up into Blaine's face. His eyes were a clear blue, round and slightly confused.

Suddenly he sat up in panic, eyes widening in terror as he backed away, careful not to fall off the jagged rocks.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," reassured Blaine, staying where he was. He expected the boy to turn and plunge into the sea, swimming away, but he stayed on the rock, his chest heaving as though he was finding it difficult to breathe. "I'm Blaine," he tried again, trying to prompt the other into saying something.

The boy opened his mouth and said in a quiet voice that sounded like music, "Kurt."

Blaine grinned widely, "Nice to meet you, Kurt." Kurt was still breathing heavily so Blaine asked, "Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded, still staring at Blaine with wide eyes. "Are you...a human?" asked Kurt hesitantly.

"Yeah," chuckled Blaine at the unusual question. "You're a mermaid aren't you?" Kurt nodded again. There was a silence where both the boys stared at each other in amazement.

"I have to go," said Kurt shakily, not taking his eyes off Blaine. Blaine tried to hide his disappointment as Kurt used his arms to move to the edge of the rock, looking down at the waves. "Until we meet again, Human Blaine." With those words he dived into the salty sea and with a flick of his turquoise tail he was gone.

Blaine sat there for a bit, in wonder about what had just happened. Then he cautiously made his way along the rock to the bit that was over the sand, seeing that the waves and crept further up the beach. He made his way to the archway to see it ankle deep in water. He needed to be careful, thought Blaine as he waded through the water. He needed to keep and eye on the tide if he was going to come back to the small cove.

Once through the archway he strolled back up the beach intending to go back to the guest room in his Grandparents' house and write the whole experience down. Finally he had something real to add to his collection of stories.

O

"Are you alright, Blaine?" asked his mother while they were eating dinner. "You're very quiet."

"Just thinking," said Blaine happily, munching on his lasagne.

"About what?" she asked again with interest.

"Just about my day," shrugged Blaine. "I was down at the beach."

"By yourself? Dude, that's depressing," said Blaine's older brother, Leo, his mouth full of food.

"Swallow before you speak, dear," said their grandmother with her wrinkly smile.

"Sorry," muttered Leo, swallowing his mouthful. "Anyway, Blaine, come busking with me tomorrow! This place is great, everyone's so cheerful! And I need your awesome voice, we sound epic together." Leo brandished his fork in Blaine's direction, accidentally flicking lasagne at their grandfather. "Oops, sorry Gramps."

"I dunno, maybe. I really want to go back to the beach..." Blaine mused.

"Ah, heard the calling of the sea have you?" his grandmother nudged his side. "So did I when I was your age, that's why I came back here. It's my favourite place in the world."

After dinner Blaine helped his grandmother do the washing up as she told him stories of when she was younger.

"I used to come here every summer holiday," she said, a dreamy look on her face. "I was a bit younger than you when I first discovered that little beach."

"Did you go there with friends?" asked Blaine, wondering if he had inherited his love for being alone from his grandmother.

"At first, yes. But one day I met a girl and we would meet up on the beach everyday. Unfortunately we lost touch once I stopped coming here on holiday." The old woman looked dejectedly down at the plate she was rinsing.

Blaine was dying to tell her all about Kurt, but he wasn't sure his Grandmother would believe him and also...he felt it was his little secret. All his life he had wanted something like this to happen and no one particularly cared or thought he was serious, and now that it had...he felt he had the right to keep it to himself.

O

That night he lay in bed in the guest room he shared with Leo in the small house with a torch, his pad of paper and a pencil, careful not to wake his snoring brother. He sketched another outline of the slim form of Kurt before getting annoyed and rubbing it out. No matter how hard he tried he could not draw the mysterious boy, nothing he drew did him any justice. He groaned in frustration and put his pad away, switching off the torch and laying back on his pillows. Just as sleep was creeping over him he realised...Kurt still had his scarf.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure whether to continue...<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews =) I hope this chapter is okay.**

**Don't own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Blaine sang as he skipped into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and sitting down at the breakfast table at which his grandparents and father were sitting.<p>

"You're very chipper this morning," commented his grandfather, looking up from his newspaper.

"I slept well," said Blaine, smearing jam on his toast. "Where are the others?"

"Well mum's gone shopping and Leo's still in bed," explained his father who was sipping coffee.

"I was thinking I might go down to the beach..." Blaine said, taking a bite of his toast. His grandmother shot him a knowing look.

"Sure, be back for lunch though," added his father.

"Of course," Blaine grinned, leaping up from his chair and grabbing another piece of toast before walking out the house, shouting goodbyes over his shoulder and ignoring the ones back telling him to put shoes on. The beach was just round the corner, what was the point of putting shoes on?

As he approached the beach he could not deny the main reason behind his excitement was the prospect of seeing Kurt again. He tried to tell himself that it was pretty unlikely but he couldn't help getting his hopes up as he walked through the doorway in the cliff to the small cove.

His heart sank when he saw no one, mermaid or otherwise, sitting on the rock. He sighed and made his way over anyway, rolling his jeans up and dangling his feet in the cold water, making sure to keep an eye on the tide and the small archway to make sure he didn't get stranded. He swished his feet through the water and looked out to see, thinking.

Suddenly he froze, squinting his eyes. He thought he saw something. But it had disappeared. Then it was closer, a few meters away. It was Kurt, sticking his head above the water with a wary look on his face.

"Kurt!" called Blaine with excitement. Kurt seemed to hesitate before plunging back into the water. Blaine's smile faded but then he saw a shadow under the water as Kurt surfed under a wave before appearing again and hauling himself up onto the rock.

He was still as stunning as ever. The only difference this time was he was glistening with sea water. The water seemed to make the markings on his skin shimmer and shine. Blaine also noticed that Kurt had something red tied around his waist. This was what he now took off, handing the dripping thing to Blaine.

"I believe this is yours," he said, his voice quiet yet more sure than the day before. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," breathed Blaine. "You can keep it if you want, it looks good on you." He gestured to the scarf in Kurt's hand. Kurt looked surprised at this, withdrawing his hand slightly. Kurt smiled slightly then went to wrap it back round his waist and Blaine laughed. "You're meant to wear it round your neck. Look, I'll show you." He held his hand out for the soggy scarf which Kurt gave him curiously.

"My neck?"

"Yeah, here," said Blaine, shifting closer to the boy. He raised his hands up to tie it round his neck but Kurt froze, panic in his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," whispered Blaine, not retreating. "Trust me." Kurt didn't move away, which Blaine took as a good sign and gently hung the red scarf around the boy's shoulders, before winding it round again so the two ends hung either side.

"Do you like it?" asked Blaine.

Kurt toyed with the ends of the scarf and nodded, half a smile on his face. He then reached his hand up to sweep his fringe from his eyes and Blaine watched his every movement. He seemed so human, but then again, so obviously not.

"You came back," stated Blaine happily.

"Yes...I was...curious," Kurt replied, ducking his head and looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"About me?"

"Yes," whispered Kurt, a pink blush colouring his cheeks. This was such a human thing to do that Blaine laughed, making Kurt look affronted.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you," assured Blaine, but Kurt didn't look convinced. "It's just...you looked so cute when you blushed." Of course, this just made Kurt blush even more. He looked away, trying to regain control over the colour of his cheeks.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Blaine.

"I may not answer," warned Kurt with a smile.

"Can I ask you anyway?"

"Okay."

"Why were you here yesterday? You were injured, what happened?"

"I...was being stupid," sighed Kurt, looking away from Blaine. "It was high tide and I got too close to the rocks. It was windy and stormy above the water and the waves threw me into a rock. The next thing I see is your face." It was the most Blaine had ever heard him say and he was entranced by the boy's beautiful voice. "It was incredibly stupid. Anyone could have found me." At this he looked back up to Blaine. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You came back too," said Kurt, referring to Blaine's earlier comment.

"I was...curious," replied Blaine with a chuckle.

"About me?"

Blaine nodded. "I've never seen a mermaid before," he whispered.

"Nor I a human," said Kurt, leaning in slightly.

"Were you scared? When you saw me?" asked Blaine, remembered Kurt's panicked expression.

"A little," admitted Kurt. "You have not got a good reputation where I come from."

"No," sighed Blaine. "I dare say we don't." He thought of the tons of waste humans pumped daily into the sea, of oil spillages and various sports including the hunting of underwater creatures.

"All my life I've been told you're evil. That I should not approach you on fear of death," explained Kurt.

"All my life I've been told you don't exist," murmured Blaine, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Really?" asked Kurt, seeming surprised.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "If I told anyone I'd seen you they'd think I was bonkers." Kurt chuckled at this and Blaine nearly swooned at the sound. It was like the tinkling of a melodic bell.

"Then how did you know what I was?" asked Kurt with confusing, his eyebrows furrowing.

"We have books and films about you. They're mainly for children though," explained Blaine.

"Books? Films?"

"Yeah, like...stories. Stories that are written down or..." Blaine hesitated, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "Or told through pictures."

"Oh...like paintings?"

"Yeah. Although none of them have you quite right."

"What do you mean?"

"Like...well they got the tail right," he winked and Kurt looked down at his shiny tail. "But all the pictures I've seen you have skin like ours. No markings." Kurt traced a pattern on his skin. "What are they for? Do they mean something?"

"Yes, each marking means something different. Do you not have anything like this in the human world?"

"Similar," nodded Blaine. "But not everyone has one. They're made using ink and needles and they're no where near as beautiful as yours."

"Needles? That sounds painful," Kurt frowned, slightly horrified.

"Yeah, they are. At least, I think so. I don't have one," clarified Blaine. "What do yours mean?"

"This one," Kurt traced one on his arm, "means 'Family'." Blaine stared at the blue swirly symbol. "From my father. And this one is 'Friendship', from one of my friends." This time he traced one on his upper chest.

"Do they come off?" asked Blaine, watching droplets of water run down his skin, across the markings.

"Not really, it can be done but it is considered...rude," shrugged Kurt. "It is a gift, given to you by someone who cares about you."

"They're beautiful," said Blaine quietly.

"Thank you," replied Kurt, just as quietly. Suddenly he closed his eyes and sighed. "I need to go, my dad is calling me home and I shouldn't really be here."

"You can hear him from here?"

"Not so much hear, more..._feel_. It is not as strong as when I am in the water. Do you not have this?"

"No...but we have...other ways of communicating. Will you come back?" asked Blaine, almost desperately.

"Do you wish to see me again?" Kurt asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes," replied Blaine, a little too eagerly.

"Then I shall come back," said Kurt, and after adjusting the red scarf, slipped off the rock into the water. Blaine caught one last glance of his silvery fin before he disappeared into the turquoise waves.

* * *

><p><strong>Perhaps drop a little review for me? They make my day =)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Made me vair happy. **

**Yay! A fast update...don't get used to it O.O I am notoriously bad at updating...**

**Do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine ran his finger over the page to smudge the pencil line he had just drawn. He held it up and took it in. It still wasn't quite right, but Blaine couldn't work out what he was doing wrong. Suddenly the door burst open and Blaine hurried to cover the drawing as his brother lumbered into the room.<p>

"What'cha drawing?" asked Leo, falling onto his bed.

"Nothing," said Blaine hurriedly, stuffing the drawing into his sketchbook. Leo raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Will you come to town with me tomorrow?" he asked, kicking his shoes off and wriggling up the bed to rest his head on his pillow.

"What do you need in town?"

"I dunno, we don't have to go to town. I just think we should hang out or something," Leo shrugged, looking over at Blaine.

"I can't tomorrow. What about the day after?" suggested Blaine, not wanting his brother to get suspicious.

"Sure, why not tomorrow though?"

"Beach."

"Again? What's so special about it? It's way too cold to swim," argued Leo.

"Just...you know, peaceful and all that," said Blaine casually, fiddling with the edge of his sketchbook, smiling to himself.

O

"Are there many of you?"

"Hmm?" The unusual pair were once again on the rocks, Blaine sitting cross-legged while Kurt leant against a larger rock, his tail shimmering in the frosty sunshine. He had once again tied the scarf round his waste, explaining how it had got in the way around his neck.

"Are there many of your kind, where you come from, I mean."

"A few," nodded Kurt. "There are different colonies throughout the sea, there are about a hundred mer people in the one I live in. You can tell which one someone is from by the colour of their markings." Kurt had become more talkative now, and the two fired questions at each other about their separate worlds.

"Mer people?" asked Blaine. "Is that what you're called?"

"Yes. Mer for short."

"When I first saw you I called you a mermaid..."

"That's not exactly true, 'mermaid' is an odd way to address a female mer person. I wasn't entirely sure why you called me that."

"Why didn't you correct me?" asked Blaine in confusion.

"I was sort of scared," admitted Kurt. "And you were nearly right. Where did you get the word from?"

"Our stories," explained Blaine. "Although, the mermaids are usually female. Sorry for calling you a girl."

"That's alright," Kurt giggled shyly. "Wouldn't be the first time." Blaine wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that but grinned along anyway.

"What do you eat?" asked Kurt curiously, cocking his head to one side.

"Oh...err...lots of different things..."

"What's your favourite?"

"Well, I really like pasta I guess. Pizza is nice, ooh! And chocolate!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt smiled in amusement at Blaine's excitement.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah! It's sweet. And when you bite into it it melts in your mouth and it's all smooth and tasty," sighed Blaine in happiness.

"It sounds weird..." Kurt said with uncertainty.

"I'll bring you some if I can," said Blaine eagerly.

"Okay, but then you have to try some of my food," decided Kurt.

"Ooh, do you eat like...fish and stuff?"

"Fish?" Kurt looked horrified. "I'm not a _shark_, Blaine!"

"Sorry!" Blaine held up his hands in surrender, chuckling slightly. "What do you eat then?"

"Mainly seaweed," said Kurt. Blaine looked down to the edge of the waves at the brown seaweed with wide eyes and drawn together eyebrows. Kurt took one look at Blaine's expression and full out laughed. Blaine watched as Kurt clutched his tummy and bent forwards as the guffaws shook his body. This was the first time Blaine had seen Kurt laugh so uncontrollably and he noticed that when Kurt laughed you couldn't see his teeth and Blaine found himself thinking this was adorable.

"Not _that_ seaweed, although you should have seen your face!" Kurt calmed down, still grinning. Blaine smiled sheepishly. "We have nice stuff, where we live." Kurt gestured out to sea.

"Oh...awesome." Blaine noticed that the more they talked the less reserved Kurt was. At first he spoke timidly and quite formal, but now he was starting to use more informal language which made Blaine smile. It was so odd. He really was just like a normal teenage boy, aside from the obvious fact that he had a tail.

"How fast can you swim?" asked Blaine in wonder.

"Faster than you," smirked Kurt, eyeing Blaine's legs. "_Can_ you even swim?"

"_Yes!_" said Blaine, with slight indignation. "Well, as well as anyone else my age...and human." Kurt still looked smug so Blaine said, "I'm pretty sure I can walk faster than you though."

"Technically I _could_ walk if I wanted to," said Kurt, then seemed to realise what he said, "I mean..."

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "You mean-"

"Can we please not talk about it?" interrupted Kurt, pleading Blaine to drop it.

"Sure," said Blaine quietly. "Sorry."

"It's alright." There was a tense silence before Blaine broke it with a light hearted question.

"So, what do you do for fun?" And Kurt started describing the delights of surfing currents and making jewellery from pretty shells and laces of thin seaweed. In return Blaine told him about his drawings, video games and playing guitar. Kurt was particularly interested in the last one.

"So it makes music?" asked Kurt, eyes widened with delight.

"Yeah, it has strings and you move your fingers around to make different sounds. It's nice to sing at the same time," explained Blaine.

"Singing?" This time Kurt's face was alight with excitement.

"Do you sing?" asked Blaine and Kurt nodded with a shy smile. "Will you sing me something?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked away, "Maybe another time."

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes I promise," said Kurt dismissively.

"Pinky swear?"

"...What?" Kurt stared at Blaine's outstretched pinky with confusion.

"Pinky swear! You put your little finger in mine and make a promise and you _can't_ break it," said Blaine, sounding like a young child.

"What happens if I break it?" asked Kurt, still confused.

"Err...nothing...but you _can't_ break it. It's just...really bad." This didn't seem to placate the other boy. "It's just a silly human thing, don't worry," said Blaine, shrugging and about to lower his finger with slight disappointment when he felt a cold finger entwine with his own. He looked down at his hand to see a pale pinky wrapped with his own.

"I promise I'll sing you a song," said Kurt seriously. Blaine grinned brilliantly and Kurt returned the smile.

"And I'll bring my guitar down next time and I can sing you some silly human songs," returned Blaine, squeezing Kurt's finger with his own. Just with that small contact Blaine felt thrills going through his body. He wondered what it would be like to hold the boy's hand, which lead to the thought of him kissing him and he immediately blushed, dropping Kurt's pinky.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt.

"Nothing," replied Blaine, his cheeks still red.

"Why are you blushing?" Kurt smiled with amusement.

"No reason, really. I'm probably just cold or something," shrugged Blaine, not meeting Kurt in the eye.

"If you don't tell me I'll read your mind and find out," threatened Kurt and Blaine's head snapped up with wide eyes.

"You-you can read minds?" Blaine asked in horror.

Kurt laughed loudly, "No, but it was fun to see your face when I said it."

"That's not funny!" whined Blaine, pouting.

"Don't be silly, it's hilarious," smirked Kurt, breathing slightly heavily from laughing. He coughed slightly, his breath sounding wheezy.

"Are you alright?" asked Blaine in concern.

"Yes, I've just spent too long out of the water," explained Kurt. "It gets harder to breath after a while."

"Oh, uhm...maybe you should go back in the water?" suggested Blaine, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," promised Kurt, sliding off the rock into the water with a graceful splash. He disappeared under the water, his fin flicking up behind him to splash a disgruntled Blaine. He reappeared a few meters into the water.

"That was mean!" Blaine called to him but Kurt just laughed. Kurt pulled himself from the waves, but didn't return to the rock. Instead he sat at the edge of the sea so the waves lapped around his tail.

"Come and join me," said Kurt, looking up at Blaine.

"My trousers will get wet," complained Blaine and Kurt just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine!" Blaine dropped down from the rock and walked ankle deep into the waves before sitting down next to Kurt.

"Jesus, it's cold!" yelped Blaine as the water seeped through his trousers. Kurt just laughed again. "Stop laughing at my human ways! Eugh, I'm all soggy."

"Stop complaining," scolded Kurt. "I got all dry for you, so now it's your turn."

"True..."

"Come swimming with me," said Kurt with excitement.

"Next time," said Blaine. "Then I can bring a change of clothes with me."

"Clothes are such silly things," giggled Kurt.

"Hey, _you're_ wearing a scarf," pointed out Blaine, gesturing to the red material around Kurt's middle.

"But this is a fashion statement," said Kurt, with a roll of his eyes. Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt knew the phrase 'fashion statement' but had never heard of a book. Especially since he had never seen a scarf before Blaine had wrapped one round his injured arm. But Kurt surprised Blaine in many aspects and it was just one of the things Blaine found fascinating about the boy.

"Speaking of next time," remembered Blaine. "I won't be here tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Kurt, looking disappointed.

"I promised my brother I'd spend the day with him," explained Blaine. "Sorry."

"Okay...the day after?"

"I'll be here," grinned Blaine.

"Pinky swear?" said Kurt, holding out his smallest finger.

"Pinky swear," agreed Blaine with a chuckle, hooking his finger with Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Even if it's just a :) It would make my day. Just to let me know you like it and to encourage me to write more!<strong>

**Thank you!**

**MPIC  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**You guyys *blushes* All your reviews were so lovely! I've had a really really crap week, and I really appreciated every single review, favourite and alert. Thank you SO much, it means a lot. =)**

**Do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine strolled into the kitchen as his grandmother was making dinner. He was still smiling from having spent the day with Kurt and his grandmother seemed to notice his happy mood.<p>

"Good day?" she asked, chopping vegetables. Blaine nodded and hopped up to sit on the counter. He had been considering telling his grandmother about Kurt for a while. She knew this place better than anyone, surely she must have heard stories about unusual sightings or something. She also spoke of the small beach so fondly, as though she had spent a great deal of time there.

"I've made a new friend," said Blaine before he could stop himself.

"Oh, really? How lovely!" exclaimed his grandmother, scraping the carrots off the chopping board into a saucepan.

"Yeah, he's great," mused Blaine. "I met him on the beach, in this little cove off to the side." Blaine noticed his grandmother's chopping slow down slightly. "Do you know it?"

She stopped chopping all together and turned to look at Blaine, leaning on the counter.

"Do I know it?" she asked wistfully to herself. "Oh yes, yes I know it."

"I thought you probably did. You told me about spending time on that beach when you were my age."

"I used to go down to the cove all the time. That's where I met the friend I mentioned before," explained Blaine's grandmother with a sigh.

"Yes, I remember you saying," nodded Blaine. "That's where I met _my_ friend a few days ago," grinned Blaine encouragingly.

"What is he like?" asked his grandmother, eyeing him with curiosity and something that was almost _knowing_.

"He's..." Blaine waved his hands about, searching for the right word. "Magical," he finally settled on. His grandmother opened her mouth to say something in return when Leo stumbled into the kitchen.

"Ooh, food!" he exclaimed, grabbing a chunk of raw carrot and munching on it. "When will dinner be ready?"

"It would be quicker if you helped," chastised their grandmother, hitting him fondly on the head with a spoon.

Blaine didn't get another chance to talk to his grandmother alone that evening so he went to bed with questions still buzzing in his head. Leo was talking animatedly about his day but Blaine was barely listening. He got the general gist that Leo had made a new friend.

"His name is Dave and he likes the beach too, maybe you two would get along! Anyway, his dad is like...a professional fisherman or something. But he generally tries to catch things for competitions and stuff. You should see the pictures of some of the things he's caught! They're so weird and some of them are like, this big!" Leo gestured with his hands, but Blaine wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

O

The next morning Leo woke Blaine with a big grin, brandishing his guitar. Half an hour later the two of them were walking into the small town with their acoustic guitars slung over their backs.

"I was thinking we do some peaceful stuff to start off with, I mean it's still quite early. But then later I thought we could-" Leo explained his plan for the day and Blaine nodded along with enthusiasm, expertly tuning his guitar. As much as he loved spending time with Kurt down at the beach, he had forgotten how fun it was to hang out with his goofy brother. They were very similar in many aspects, although Blaine liked to think of himself as a little more dapper. At least, when he was at Dalton and back in his pristine uniform.

About an hour into their playing they had collected a bit of money. They were about to launch into a rendition of _Raise Your Glass_ when a beefy looking boy sauntered over.

"Yo, Leo," nodded the boy.

"Dave! Hey! This is my brother Blaine," Leo gestured to Blaine and then to the beefy boy. "Blaine, this is Dave, the guy I met yesterday."

"Hello," said Blaine politely. Dave just nodded again and Blaine felt his skin crawl slightly.

"D'ya wanna come play ball?" Dave asked Leo, turning over a dirty football in his grubby hands.

"Sure! Uhm..." he turned to Blaine.

"I'll take this stuff home," offered Blaine, already packing his guitar away.

"You sure? I mean, I know I was the one who wanted to do this in the first place and two guitars will be tricky to carry..."

"It's fine," assured Blaine with a smile, glad his brother had made a friend. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"Thanks, bro! You're the best!" So Blaine found himself lugging two guitars home, wondering what to do with the rest of his day. He could go down to the beach, even if he had told Kurt that he wouldn't be there. It was still a beautiful place to be and he could take his sketch book with him.

When he got home he packed a bag with his sketch book, some pencils and then a spare change of clothes and some chocolate, just in case. He looked down at his guitar, he had promised to bring it the next time he visited, but he didn't want to haul it down to the cove just for the boy not to be there. There was always next time.

Once he got down the the small cove he wasn't surprised to see it empty, although his heart did sink slightly. He sighed and propped himself up on the rocks with his sketch book on his knees, drawing out the basic outline of the horizon. The waves slapping against the rocks and the side of the cliff were soothing as Blaine continued to sketch out the beautiful view. He leant in to add some delicate detail to a small sailing ship passing when a cold hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump out of his skin. He did, however, let out an undignified yelp and snapped his head up to see the amused face of Kurt.

"Kurt!" he yelped happily.

"Hello," he smiled, beauty radiating off him.

"Hi," sighed Blaine lamely.

"I thought you said you weren't coming today."

"Change of plans," grinned Blaine.

"I'm glad," said Kurt shyly, ducking his head.

"Me too," replied Blaine quietly. "I brought chocolate," he added with excitement.

"You did?" asked Kurt, looking up. Blaine nodded and pulled it from his bag. Kurt stared at the bright purple wrapped bar with suspicion as Blaine handed it to him. Kurt brought it up to his face and delicately sniffed it. "It doesn't look or smell very edible."

"You have to unwrap it first," explained Blaine with a chuckle, reaching over to tear a corner of the purple wrapper off.

"Oh..."

"Go on, try it," encouraged Blaine with a grin. Kurt brought it back up to his face and nibbled on the corner of chocolate showing. Blaine noticed with curiosity that Kurt's teeth seemed a lot sharper than regular human ones. He watched as Kurt's expression went from hesitant to contemplation to downright disgust.

"Eugh!" Kurt wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out. Blaine, aside from finding the boy's expression the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, thought this was hilarious.

"What?" demanded Kurt, "Don't laugh! This stuff is sickening! How can you eat something so _sweet_?" Blaine took the chocolate from Kurt and bit a huge chunk off and ate it with a wink. Kurt just made another "eugh" noise, shaking his head. Suddenly he grinned and laughed in triumph. "But now that I've tried some horrific human food, you have to try some mer food!"

Blaine didn't look too pleased at this. "You mean some icky seaweed, right?"

"Don't be so quick to judge," scolded Kurt playfully. "I'll be right back." He disappeared with a wink back under the sea.

Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to come back, trying to understand the fluttering feelings in his chest. Kurt was back a few minutes later, holding something green and something orange in his patterned hands. He pulled himself back onto the rock with a little difficulty as one of his hands was full of mer food.

"Okay," sighed Blaine. "Might as well get it over with." He held a hand out and Kurt placed the green stuff in it. It looked a bit like lettuce but it's edges were more wriggly. Blaine tentatively put it in his mouth and tried to pull off a chunk, which proved hard as it was extremely tough. Eventually he managed to tear off a ragged piece. He munched on it.

The texture was rather slimy and the taste was extremely salty. Blaine frowned with distaste.

"It's so salty!" he said, not wanting to swallow, but not wanting to keep it in his mouth any longer. He chewed rapidly and swallowed hastily, feeling thirsty.

"That's just the regular stuff," explained Kurt, ignoring Blaine's comment and facial expressions. "This is my favourite." He placed the orange stuff in Blaine's slightly unwilling hand. It was almost like orange grass, the slimy strands were tangled up in each other and Blaine pulled one out and, against his better judgement, put it in his mouth.

It was just as salty as the last piece, but it had a fruity twang to it that was almost pleasant. Almost.

"Still no?" said Kurt with disappointment. Blaine shook his head and Kurt sighed, taking the remaining orange grass and taking a delicate bite, his sharp teeth having no trouble with the rubbery-ness of it.

"Never mind, I'll just stick to chocolate," chuckled Blaine.

"It was interesting though, I've never tasted anything like that."

"Likewise." They stared at each other for a while, as though they were both trying to memorize the other's face.

"Will you come swimming with me?" asked Kurt after a while.

"Sure, I brought spare clothes with me this time."

"Good," grinned Kurt and fell gracefully into the water. Blaine quickly pulled his shoes, socks and jacket off before hopping down from the rock so he was ankle deep in the freezing water. He gasped at the shock. Kurt reappeared a few meters out and called for Blaine to hurry up.

"It's cold!" protested Blaine, wriggling his toes about. He saw Kurt shake his head in exasperation. Blaine took a deep breath and slowly inched deeper. By the time he got waist deep his jeans felt awkwardly bulky under the water, he kept in mind to wear more appropriate leg wear next time.

Kurt swam over to him with an ease and elegance that Blaine had never achieved in any aspect of his life.

"Come on," said Kurt, splashing Blaine.

"Hey! Let me just get used to the temp-" Blaine wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kurt had dived under the water, grabbed his legs and pulled. Blaine fell beneath the water and immediately surfaced, coughing and spluttering, to a laughing Kurt.

"That wasn't fair!" whined Blaine, pushing his soggy curls out of his eyes.

"Well, now you're used to the temperature," winked Kurt. "Come swimming properly now." He swam a bit further out backwards, so he was still facing Blaine. Blaine walked a few more paces until he was shoulder depth before taking his legs up off the floor and swimming forwards a bit before treading water.

Kurt swam rings around him, diving beneath the water and resurfacing.

"Show off!" called Blaine in one of the moments when Kurt was out of the water.

They splashed and played around for nearly an hour, laughing and squealing, before Blaine remembered the tide and they went back to shore. He was cutting it finely, he realised with worry as the waves were nearly licking at his bag and the archway in the rock was nearly knee deep.

"Will you come back?" asked Kurt, lying on his stomach on the rocks with his chin resting in his hands as he watched Blaine ruffle a towel through his curly hair. Kurt looked politely away as Blaine changed into his dry clothes.

"Of course I will," replied Blaine, wrapping his wet clothes in the towel and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Blaine looked to the archway and back at Kurt before biting his lip. He walked back over to where Kurt was lying on the rocks and stood so his face was a few centimetres from the mer boy's.

"I'll miss you," whispered Kurt, staring into Blaine's eyes.

"Me too," replied Blaine, just as quietly. Then he leaned forwards and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's cold cheek. He then walked backwards a few paces, to watch Kurt turn bright red with wide eyes and a beautiful smile on his pale face. Blaine thought he looked beautiful. "See you later," he said with a smile that barely contained his happiness. He turned and waded through the archway, throwing one last glance at Kurt before grinning widely and disappearing through the archway.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh new character ;) Okay, so I'm thinking one or two more chapters of fluff between the two before I get into some angst. Does that sound alright? I just think it would be nice for them to have a bit of time to develop their relationship. <strong>

**=) Tell me what you think?**

**MPIC  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**FIRSTLY. Sorry for the long wait. Had lots of stuff happening in my life =) and also apologies for this chapter's shortness...it's a bit of a filler really...sorry xD  
><strong>

**SECONDLY. This is VERY IMPORTANT. In the last AN I mentioned some upcoming angst I was planning. Some people were totally for this. But some people seemed disappointed and wanted the fluff to continue. So, I need to know, should I go ahead with my plan of angst? Or should I leave it as a patch of mild angst and return to the fluffiness asap? xD I don't mind either way, 'tis your choice.**

**THIRDLY. Thank you so much for all the reviews, you have no idea how much they all mean to me =) xxxx**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

* * *

><p>"...<em>let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."<em> Blaine let the last chord ring out before stopping the sound by placing his hand on the guitar strings.

Kurt's face was an expression of delight, his eyes twinkling as he giggled with happiness. He reached out to stroke the wooden surface of Blaine's guitar.

"That's amazing," he sighed, grinning at Blaine.

"Thank you," replied Blaine, taking his hands off the guitar and leaning on it with his forearms. "Your turn."

"You'll be disappointed," said Kurt dejectedly. "I'm not as good as you."

"I don't believe you," winked Blaine. Kurt stared at him for a moment longer before he opened his mouth and began to sing, fiddling with the ends of the ever present red scarf around his waist.

Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth was threatening to drop.

Kurt sang in a language unrecognisable to Blaine. His smooth, high voice sounded ethereal and undoubtedly beautiful. Kurt's eyes closed as he continued to sing the calming melody. When he stopped the air felt strangely empty and quiet.

"It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me," explained Kurt quietly, opening his eyes to look down at his lap.

"It's beautiful," said Blaine earnestly, reaching out and lightly stroking Kurt's pale jaw, gently tracing the swirling pattern there. He pulled away when Kurt looked up. "Which language was that?"

"It's an old mermish language, not many people can speak it now."

"Can you?" asked Blaine, curious.

"No, but my mother told me the song is about love and hope," Kurt's voice was sad but his face held a small smile. "She was an amazing singer."

"Was?" Blaine picked up on the word.

"She has long since gone on," murmured Kurt, flicking his fin into the waves from where it hung off the edge of the rock. He looked up to see Blaine looking curious. "Passed away," he explained more quietly.

"Oh," breathed Blaine. "I'm so sorry." Kurt didn't reply, flicking water up onto his tail as it started to dry.

O

The days passed and Blaine and Kurt continued to meet regularly. Sometimes singing and talking, sometimes swimming and sometimes just lying there next to each other on the uncomfortable rock. Blaine also made sure to spend time with Leo to avoid suspicion, but his brother had his new friend to hang round with now, who Leo described as "weird, but good at football."

Blaine hadn't done anything more since kissing the merboy's cheek, but they often brushed arms or sat very close to each other during Blaine's numerous visits. The last thing Blaine wanted to do was scare Kurt away.

One afternoon they were sat side by side on the rock, Blaine wriggling his toes in the salty sea while Kurt swirled his tail around, occasionally bumping into Blaine's legs.

"How long will you be here?" asked Kurt quietly.

"Oh I've probably still got a couple more hours before I need to get back," replied Blaine with a grin.

"No," said Kurt, biting his lip. "I mean here, with your grandparents."

"Oh..." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Two more weeks, then I'm going back home." They sat in silence as they both turned this thought over in their minds.

"I'll miss you," whispered Kurt finally.

"Same," said Blaine, reaching over with sudden courage to take Kurt's hand in his own. Kurt looked down in surprise at their entwined fingers, but made no move to remove his hand. His skin was smooth and cold against Blaine's warm, rough hand.

"You feel so cold," whispered Blaine, tracing the markings on Kurt's arm with his other hand.

"If I get too warm I can die," replied Kurt, just as quietly. "Our bodies work best in the cold." There was another silence, that was by no means uncomfortable, as the two boys revelled in the feeling of the hand holding theirs. Then Kurt slowly let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Tell me how the telebox works," requested Kurt, moving his head to a more comfortable position on Blaine's shoulder.

"The television," corrected Blaine with a smile. Kurt nodded and Blaine went on to try and explain the process of electricity, never letting go of Kurt's hand.

A while later Blaine glanced over to the archway in the side of the cove, noticing the rising water.

"I need to go before the tide gets too high," said Blaine regrettably, turning his head back to look at Kurt.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" asked Kurt as Blaine let go of his hand to collect up his backpack.

"Of course," grinned Blaine, slinging his bag over his shoulder and moving back to stand next to the rock. Kurt leant forward from where he was sitting on the rock until their faces were inches apart.

"Until tomorrow," whispered Kurt, leaning forwards and pecking Blaine's cheek before pulling away with a cheeky smile and moving to gracefully dive into the water.

Blaine stood there for a moment, fingers pressed to his cheek, the place where Kurt's lips had touched. He grinned, a laugh escaping his mouth as he turned and practically skipped back home.

O

"Had fun with your new friend?" asked Blaine's grandmother as Blaine walked through the door, chucking his bag to one side.

"How did you know that's where I was?" asked Blaine curiously, joining her on the living room sofa.

"You always have this big grin on your face when you come home from the beach," she elaborated with a wink. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, his moods were soaring high and he felt like nothing could bring him down.

"Where's Leo?" asked Blaine, looking around the living room, only to see his grandfather snoring in his armchair.

"In the garden with that new friend of his," replied his grandmother, something in her voice implying she disapproved slightly of Leo's choice in friends. They sat on the sofa for a while longer, Blaine's grandmother submerged in the book she had previously been reading while Blaine mulled some thoughts over in his head. He wasn't sure whether his grandmother knew the exact situation between himself and Kurt. In that Kurt wasn't human. There was something about the story she had told him about her friend that lead him to believe that she did know more than she let on. But he didn't dare say anything in case he was drastically wrong.

A beeping sound came from the small kitchen and his grandmother looked up from her book.

"That'll be the dinner, would you mind calling Leo in? And I suspect his friend needs to go home for his own dinner," said his grandmother, making her way into the kitchen.

"Sure," shrugged Blaine, standing up and walking out the back door into the relatively small garden to see his lanky brother and his beefy friend kicking a ball around whilst guarding some makeshift goals.

"Leo!" called Blaine, causing his brother to look up. "It's dinner time!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" was the yelled reply.

The two boys ambled into the kitchen, Leo shooting Blaine a friendly grin while the other boy, Blaine seemed to recall his name as Dave, shot him a dirty glare and a smirk. Blaine stood there, slightly shocked, as Dave waved goodbye to Leo and lumbered out the door. There was something Blaine found rather unpleasant about the boy, but he shook the feeling from his mind and sat down with his family to eat the delicious pasta dish their grandmother had prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>Read the SECOND point in my Author's Note. Should I write some angst into this story? Or leave it as fluff? =) Tell moi!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SORRY! D:**

**I'm a terrible person for not updating for SO long. But things happened...and yeah...**

**BUT here is a fluffy chapter for you all. I have a plan! For the story I mean. =D There will be a few more fluffy chapters before some ANGST happens...maybe... ;) **

**Oh. My. Goodness. The reviews, guys! THE REVIEWS! You have no idea how much they cheer me up. Thank you. So much. =)**

**I do not own Glee. Sadly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine, along with his family, was staying with his grandparents for an entire month. Two weeks had already passed but to Blaine it felt like a couple of days and he was counting down with dread the day he would have to return back home in order to return to school. Was he just supposed to forget about Kurt? About the cove in which he had spent the majority of the last two weeks? The very idea made his chest clench painfully. He decided to make the most of every day he had left with the beautiful boy.<p>

Which was why he was in despair when he woke up with a thick, grotty feeling in his throat and a pounding head. He loped ungracefully into the bathroom to try and make himself look as presentable as possible. It was to no avail, however, as he emerged from the bathroom to his mother's gasp and insistence that he returned to bed.

"But-" protested Blaine through his blocked nose.

"Go on, bed. I'll bring you some lemon tea." His mother stood there with hands on hips.

"It's just a cold," mumbled Blaine, pleadingly. "I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks, I promise." His mother raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, have some water and then you can watch some TV or something."

Blaine agreed reluctantly, perhaps the water would help. At least enough to convince his mother he was well enough to go down to the beach... He gulped down the cold water that felt wonderful on his sore throat then blew his nose in an attempt to clear the passages.

"How do you feel now, sweetie?" asked his mother, laying a hand on his forehead as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Much better," replied Blaine, clearing his throat slightly.

"Would you like to watch a DVD?"

"Not really..." Blaine trailed off, wondering how best to persuade his mother. "You know, perhaps some fresh air will help."

"Oh?"

"You know, fresh, bracing, salty sea air? What could be better for a cold?" Blaine looked up with big, innocent eyes. His mother laughed and ruffled his hair fondly.

"What is it with you and that beach?" She smiled in amusement. "What _will_ you do when we get home?"

"It's my favourite place in the world," replied Blaine seriously.

"Okay," said his mother eventually, "You can go. But come _straight_ back if you feel worse, okay?"

"Yes, of course, mum," grinned Blaine, hugging her. "I'll be back for lunch."

"Take your mobile with you, just in case."

"Okay, okay." Blaine dug out his mobile from his room and stuffed it in his pocket. He left the house with an overly-cheery wave to his worried looking mother. As he trekked the short distance to the beach he desperately tried to put himself in a positive frame of mind, but he could not deny he still felt rather ill. He pulled his beanie hat down lower over his ears and crossed his arms over his coat clad chest. The chilly air was not helping his cold in the slightest, not that he would admit this to his mother.

He reached the cove, looking around hopefully before settling down on the rock to wait. He relaxed back against an upright rock and closed his eyes. Just to rest them. Drowsiness settled into his limbs and he found himself drifting off to sleep.

He was awoken by cold fingers gently stroking his cheek. Blaine didn't open eyes straight away, instead preferring to stay silent and feel the fingers on his skin. He heard quiet singing and couldn't help the smile on his lips. The fingers quickly retreated and Blaine frowned, missing their coolness against his aching head.

"You're awake," came the melodic voice. Blaine slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah," he croaked. He coughed to clear his throat.

"You're sick," said Kurt quietly.

"Only a little bit," shrugged Blaine, smiling and looking into Kurt's blue eyes. Blaine suddenly realised how close Kurt was sitting to him. He was perched just next to Blaine with his face mere inches from Blaine's.

"Why did you come if you felt ill?" asked Kurt, not moving away.

"I wanted to see you," said Blaine without thinking, blushing slightly.

"You should not put your health in jeopardy for me," protested Kurt, but he was smiling nonetheless.

"Of course I should," laughed Blaine. "It's the best part of my day."

"It's the only part of your day as far as I can see," quipped Kurt.

"Not true...I have...lunch...and sleep..."

"So not much competition then," giggled Kurt.

"Are you kidding me? I _love_ lunch time!" Blaine nudged, laughing until he started coughing.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurt in alarm as Blaine's hacking coughs didn't stop.

"F-fine."

"No you're not," muttered Kurt. He placed a cool hand on Blaine's forehead. "You're a lot warmer than usual." He looked at Blaine in concern before he suddenly lit up. "I have an idea, wait here." And he retreated into the sea, leaving Blaine on the rock. He closed his eyes to stop the light hurting his pounding head.

A couple of minutes later he heard a quiet splashing noise and then something wet and cool was being laid across his forehead. He opened his eyes in slight alarm, calming when he noticed it was just Kurt laying something on his head.

"What's that?" asked Blaine quietly.

"It's leaves from the _gwirylla_ plant, only found in the coldest parts of the bedrock. But it will help soothe your head and cool you down," explained Kurt softly, trailing his fingers down Blaine's cheek as he finished placing the leaves on his forehead, before pulling his hand away.

"Thank you," said Blaine earnestly, staring right into Kurt's blue eyes as he smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome," murmured Kurt, hesitating before quickly leaning in a pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"Well, now I'm sure to get better," grinned Blaine and Kurt ducked his head with a blush. The boy moved his body so he was parallel with Blaine, leaning back onto the rock.

"Can I hold your hand?" asked Kurt nervously, turning his head to look at Blaine.

"Yeah," replied Blaine with a happy smile, reaching his hand to twine it gently with Kurt's cold one.

"I've never held hands with anyone else before," mused Kurt. "It's nice."

Blaine pulled their joined hands up closer to his face, trailing his eyes over the markings spreading down Kurt's arms and spilling across his wrists and hands. His eyes followed the lean build of Kurt's arm, up his slender neck until they settled to staring into the sea blue eyes.

"What?" whispered Kurt, noticing Blaine's staring.

"You're beautiful," replied Blaine, not quite realising what he was saying until the words spilled out of his mouth. Kurt's mouth opened in a small 'o' and his eyes widened. "I..." started Blaine, wanting to turn away but finding himself captured by the boy's shining eyes.

"You..." Kurt stumbled his words.

"Sorry," muttered Blaine, biting his lip. "I...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "No...it's just...did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"I...thank you," Kurt pressed his lips together, his eyes scrunching up slightly. "No one's ever said that before..."

"Well then they're all crazy," said Blaine with a smile. "You're beautiful Kurt." He lifted their entwined hands and placed a lingering kiss to Kurt's palm, looking into Kurt's wide, glistening eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry...not the most thrilling of chapters...but did you like it?<strong>

**=D  
><strong>


End file.
